As a device for adjusting a telescopic position of a steering wheel in accordance with the physical constitution of a driver and a driving attitude thereof, there is a steering device which is referred to as a telescopic type steering device. Further, as a device for adjusting positions of both of a tilt position (a position in an up and down direction) and a telescopic position of a steering wheel, there is a steering device which is referred to as a tilt telescopic type steering device.
According to the steering devices, there is provided a fastening rod which fastens an outer column that is adjusted to a desired adjusting position to an inner column by operating an operating lever, and fastens to clamp the outer column to a side plate of a vehicle body attaching bracket. Further, when a large impact force is operated to a front side of a vehicle body in second collision, the vehicle body attaching bracket is detached from the vehicle body and is collapsed to move to the front side of the vehicle body to thereby alleviate an impact force which is exerted to a driver.
According to the steering devices, there is a case where when the telescopic position of the steering wheel is disposed at a vicinity of an adjusting end on the front side of the vehicle body in a state of releasing the outer column from fastening the inner column, a large force is erroneously exerted to the steering wheel toward the front side of the vehicle body. Then, a rear end in view of the vehicle body of a long groove for adjusting the telescopic position of the outer column is brought into contact with the fastening rod and pushes the fastening rod to the front side of the vehicle body. When the fastening rod is pushed to the front side of the vehicle body, the fastening rod pushes the vehicle body attaching bracket to the front side of the vehicle body, the vehicle body attaching bracket is detached from the vehicle body, and there is a concern of detaching the outer column.
According to a steering device of Japanese Unexamined Patent application No. 2001-322552, when an outer column is fastened to an inner column, play of the inner column relative to the outer column is eliminated by pressing an outer peripheral face of the inner column by a play eliminating cam. However, when fastening of the outer column to the inner column is released in order to adjust a telescopic position of a steering wheel, the play eliminating cam is detached from the outer peripheral face of the inner column. Therefore, when a large force is exerted erroneously to the steering wheel toward a front side of a vehicle body, a large pressing force to the front side of the vehicle body is operated to a fastening rod and a vehicle body attaching bracket, and therefore, the vehicle body attaching bracket cannot be prevented from detaching from the vehicle body.